


the veggie deluxe, extra avocado

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Abby Griffin, Bisexual Raven Reyes, DocMech, DocMechKru, F/F, Prompt Fill, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: One example of how unlikely Raven is to back down from a bet.





	the veggie deluxe, extra avocado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatherineParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [CatherineParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker) in the [Doctor_Mechanic___THE_PROMPT_MEME](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Doctor_Mechanic___THE_PROMPT_MEME) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  AU: Raven hits on Abby in a bar/coffeeshop/wherever. It turns out later that Abby is Ravens new boss.
> 
> Thanks to my [beta MCM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama) for the edits.

11:46AM

“Hey, Raven.” Wick gently kicks Raven’s right foot. 

She is lying on a creeper, and both of her feet are sticking out from under a car. He’s conscious of the brace on her left knee. He hasn’t summoned the courage to ask her about it yet, but it doesn’t seem to slow her down.

“I’m going to walk over to Cafe Eligius down the street and grab some lunch. Do you want to join me?”

Raven rolls out from under the car, her smile showing off her perfectly straight, white teeth. Wick thinks to himself that might be the only thing straight about Raven.

“Great, I’m starving!” she says as she hauls herself up to stand next to him. He’s staring at her.

“What, do I have grease on my face?”

“No, you’re good. Sorry, just thinking about that Thursday special: hot pastrami,” he lies.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Raven shoves past him to put her wrench back in the tool box nearby. Her work station is immaculate and organized. She grabs her sunglasses off the workbench and puts them on before turning back to Wick.

“After you.” Wick gestures toward the door with his palm. 

It’s the middle of June, and it’s bright outside. Wick is wearing a work-issued, well-worn Griffin Garage hat to keep the sun out of his eyes. Raven’s hat sits at home unused, still in the plastic wrap. She’s worked at Griffin’s for just under a month. Even though it’s a well-known garage—been in the same family for three generations—she hasn’t decided to stay just yet. 

Wick rarely shuts up, often singing or humming to himself while he works, so it’s no surprise to Raven when he opens his mouth a few steps down the block.

“I’m so hungry.”

“Do you know all of the daily specials at Eligius?” Raven already knows the answer is yes, but Wick hasn’t caught on to her brand of teasing yet.

“Of course. I’ve been working here for eight years, and they haven’t changed much. It’s the best lunch spot within walking distance.” He shrugs.

“Yeah, and I hear all the hot residents from the hospital down the street go there as well. But that doesn’t have anything to do with why you like it, now does it?” Raven teases more.

“Hey, I’m just a big pastrami lover, what can I say?” Wick says a tad sheepishly.

Eager to change the subject, “So, are you into sports? Baseball is getting into the swing of things.”

“I’m more of a World Cup kinda girl.” Raven says. She hesitates, unsure how much she wants to open up to someone she barely knows. Wick senses her hesitation.

“Did you play soccer?”

“You could say that.” Raven answers bitterly. 

“I played during college on a soccer scholarship.” She glances over at Wick, but he is neutral as can be, waiting for her to say more. Or not.

“Well, I enjoyed a couple of good years playing. Then some dude named Murphy illegally slide tackled me during a co-ed pick-up game and wrecked my knee. Good thing I had other talents, eh?”

“Shit, I’m sorry. That sucks,” Wick says like he dropped his last cookie, not fully grasping how much this injury impacted her life. Still does when Raven’s being honest with herself.

Talking about herself makes her uncomfortable and a trickle of sweat drips down Raven’s back. The sun is overhead and their route provides sparse shade. Raven, suddenly overheated, begins unbuttoning her blueish-grey Griffin Garage coveralls. They launder them for free, and it’s the required uniform, so whatever. She has a skin tight white tank top on and a silver chain dangles around her neck. She ties the sleeves around her waist and brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Wick looks like he was just privy to a private wet t-shirt contest, but they have arrived at the cafe and he hides the crimson creeping up his face behind the door he pulls open for Raven.

“Such a gentleman,” she quips.

Raven is ahead of him staring up at the menu, so he has a few more seconds to collect himself. 

“Well, I guess you are getting the pastrami? I think I want something a bit less...meaty?”

A woman of average height, her dirty blond hair pulled back into a single braid, completes her order at the counter right in front of Raven. She turns around and stops, giving Raven an obvious once-over. Raven takes a deep breath, appraising the woman as well. She has navy blue scrubs on and looks a little tired. She is naturally beautiful, wears minimal makeup, maybe in her mid-40’s.

“Hi, Wick.” Then the woman says to Raven, “Try the veggie deluxe with extra avocado, you won’t regret it.” 

“Hey, Abby,” Wick says as he steps up to order.

She doesn’t wait for Raven to respond, choosing instead to head over to a small table by the window. Despite looking a little sleep deprived, she holds her head high, and she walks with a confidence that holds Raven’s attention. 

Raven glances at Wick’s profile, hoping he didn’t catch her staring at Abby’s ass. He is all smiles, and she can’t tell if it’s from observing her exchange or because he’s finally getting to eat lunch.

Raven orders the veggie deluxe, extra avocado as suggested and joins Wick at a two top in the corner. She wonders if it’s an accident they have a perfect view of her mystery woman. Who is apparently named Abby.

She doesn’t have to wait long to find out. 

“So, do you think she’s hot?”

“First, how do you know her? And second, how do you know whether I even like women?”

“Well, as I said, I’ve been coming here for eight years.” He shrugs and looks away. Raven can tell he’s hiding something but isn’t sure what.

“And?”

“Annnddd. The way you bit your lip when you just looked over at her gave me a hint. But hey, maybe you’re really hungry.” He makes eye contact, daring her to deny it.

Raven is too flustered at being caught out to investigate what Wick’s not saying. 

“Okay. For the record, I’m an equal opportunist and have dated men and women. And yes, she is hot.” She’s not embarrassed by this fact. Her sexuality has always just been. But, after divulging how she got injured, she is feeling overly exposed and glances away. 

Bringing her attention back to Wick, Raven says, “You know, that’s two things you’ve weaseled out of me in the last half hour, and I’m normally the strong silent type, so I’m going to have to get some childhood secrets or something to square this up.” She maintains eye contact for a few more seconds and then winks at him, trying to lighten the mood.

“Okay.” He says as a runner puts their food down.

“I’ll make you a deal.” He takes a giant bite of his sandwich. He swallows and takes a drink of water. Now, he has a glint in his eye and Raven knows he is up to no good.

“Go on.” She can’t help but be intrigued. She starts in on her own sandwich, and for an all veggie affair it’s pretty good.

“You go ask Abby out, and you can ask me any three questions you want. I promise to answer honestly.” His eye twitches a little and he looks like a kid who just outsmarted his kid brother. He stares Raven down again and raises his eyebrow to say “Deal?” before taking another huge bite of his sandwich.

Raven thinks about it for a minute.

“Any questions I want? Like, what is your deepest fear? Or, who you lost your virginity to? Or, why you always wear mismatched socks?”

Another grin. “Anything.”

“Oh, I see what you’re doing. She rejected you, and now you want to see if she rejected you because she’s into women, or just because you are you,” Raven tries.

“I’ll have you know I have it on good authority you and Abby are quite alike on that front. And no, I’ve never asked her out. Older women are too intimidating,” Wick admits.

“Hmmnn.” Raven purses her lips. “You are up to something. I’m just not sure what your angle is.” Raven initiates the staredown this time, but Wick doesn’t crack.

“Why do I have to have an angle?” Wick takes another bite and chews before adding, “You think she is attractive, I’m just giving you an incentive to ask her out.”

“Fine. Deal. For the record, she is all the incentive I need.” Raven smirks. Wick makes a show of putting on a serious face and then wipes his hand on his coveralls and offers it to Raven. Raven takes it, and they shake on it over their table. Raven grabs a napkin, makes sure her hands are clean, and then dabs her mouth. 

“Watch and learn how it’s done.” Raven pushes out her chair, takes a sip of water and grabs her chapstick out of the pocket of her coveralls. Lips properly moistened, she slides the chapstick back in her pocket and tightens the sleeves tied around her waist.

Wick watches her saunter over to Abby’s table and only feels slightly bad about what he’s set her up for. 

Abby’s plate is empty and she is looking out the window while sucking her iced coffee through a straw.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt,” Raven starts. Abby turns her head to look at Raven but doesn’t say anything.

“I just wanted to say thank you for the recommendation. I ordered the veggie sandwich and it was good. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Raven starts to interpret her flat reply as Abby not caring one way or another, but Abby let’s a small smile creep from her lips and Raven catches it.

“Well, I was just wondering—”

“You’re the new hire over at Griffin’s Garage?”

“That’s me. What gave me away?”

“For starters, your coveralls. That and Wick, well, he is kind of a loner, and I could only guess a pretty woman like you, dressed like...you are.” Abby trails off and Raven thinks she hears admiration in her voice. She silently congratulates herself on the selection of the skin tight tank top. 

Abby starts again, “Well, that’s that. New Griffin Mechanic.”

“Right. Well, do you want to grab a coffee?” Raven smiles, but doesn’t show her teeth. Just enough to make most women swoon. 

Abby holds out her iced coffee cup and gives it a little rattle, half melted ice meeting the plastic cup.

“I’m good for now, but thanks.”

“Oh, yes. I didn’t mean right now. Maybe some other time?” Raven is not easily deterred. 

“I know where to find you. I’ll come by the garage if I get thirsty.” With that, Abby turns back to stare out the window.

A pout forms on Raven’s lips as she heads back to her table. Wick is wearing a bemused expression. It’s not the getting rejected that bothers Raven, it’s just the nonchalant way she was rejected. Like Abby was completely nonplussed by her. She was definitely checking her out. Raven’s not convinced she misread the vibe. Or did she?

“So?” Wick asks, as soon as she plops down.

“So...she didn’t exactly say no, but she didn’t say yes, either.”

“Huh,” is all Wick says.

“Okay, what aren’t you telling me? Raven demands.

“Nothing. Maybe she’s seeing someone. I don’t know,” he hedges. Raven isn’t convinced. He is definitely holding something back.

“Okay, well, I’ve officially lost my appetite, and it’s almost 1 anyway, let’s head back to the shop. Oh, and I didn’t forget, you still owe me 3 questions.” Raven’s mood had soured.

“I’m a man of my word. Ask at your leisure.” Wick is still annoyingly chipper, much too giddy for Raven’s peace of mind, but she would have to deal with Wick later. Besides, she wanted to consult Bellamy on three good questions to ask a guy that may or may not be highly embarrassing.

—————————

6:25PM

Raven is putting all her tools away and preparing her work station for the next day when she hears Sinclair talking to someone at the customer counter. Wick has already left, something about a rivalry baseball game. It’s nearly closing time so Raven goes to investigate.

As the counter comes into view, and she begins to register the voices, she sees Abby. Still in her navy blue scrubs, shoulders slumping slightly from her post lunch shift. The light catches something silver on Abby’s chest. She forgot to remove her name badge: Abby Griffin. Before Raven can retreat and go hide under a car, Sinclair sees her.

“Raven, come over here. I want you to meet Abby, third generation Griffin, and well, she owns this place.”

Raven has never felt more flushed and parched in her life. 

“Oh, we’ve already met,” Abby says, in that same nonplussed tone from earlier. 

“Oh?” Sinclair inquires, looking to Raven for an answer.

She is too busy thinking about all the ways she is going to torture and kill Wick. At least the little shit wasn’t here to bear witness to this reckoning.

Raven realizes Sinclair is looking at her.

“We—we met at the cafe earlier,” Raven stammers.

Sinclair is oblivious to Raven’s distress.

“Great, well if you’ll excuse me, I’m just going to make a couple of customer calls, and then I’m ready to head out. Since you are already acquainted, I’ll leave you ladies to it.” Sinclair turns and heads toward his office.

Raven shuffles awkwardly toward the counter. Toward Abby. Toward her boss?! 

“So, I don’t suppose you left work and were suddenly thirsty?” 

Raven’s face contorts into a question. The awkwardness and embarrassment of having asked Abby out a mere six hours ago is doing weird things to her body control.

“Not exactly, no.” Now Abby is being coy. “But, I thought we should be properly introduced. As Sinclair mentioned, I do own this place, inherited it. But, I fix people, not cars. So, I leave operations to Sinclair.”

Raven says, “I see.” And adds, “Well, I didn’t know.”

Abby chuckles, “That much was obvious. Actually, that’s why I’m here.”

Raven crosses her arms over her chest. “To make sure I don’t hit on my boss?”

Abby smiles. This breathes new life into her eyes, and Raven can’t help but smile back.

“Actually, I had a feeling Wick set you up, and I came by to see if you wanted to get a little payback.”

Raven groans. “Wick. How did you know?”

Abby shrugs. “Just a feeling. He seemed way too giddy when you left.”

Abby takes a step closer and leans on the counter. “So, What do you think? Want to grab a drink and hatch a payback plan?”

Raven hesitates. 

Raven opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She closes her mouth and bites her lip.

“Just spit it out, Raven,” Abby pushes.

“I definitely want to get him back. And I am in for planning over drinks. But...I want to be clear about one thing.” Raven closes her eyes, collects her thoughts before proceeding.

Quickly and in one breath Raven says, “Lets just say, yes, Wick encouraged me to ask you out. But I want you to know, you are beautiful Abby. You caught my attention before Wick butted in, and I just want you to know it wasn’t just a dare or a stupid game to me.”

Raven is looking at Abby seriously. After a moment Abby nods slightly. An “Okay.” passing between them. 

Happy to have said her piece, Raven moves to meet Abby at the counter. She places her hands across from Abby’s and leans into Abby’s space, stopping a few inches before their noses meet.

Raven can’t help but lace her words with a little smolder. “So, about that drink?” She raises her eyebrow for effect.

“I know just the place.” Abby replies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prompt fill, I hope it scratched the itch.


End file.
